They Can't Know
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: They're together, but can they keep their relationship to themselves? Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks, but I do borrow them every once in a while, they will be returned safely.
1. What's with Goldie? Charlie's POV

I stared at my boyfriend's face. He was asleep lying next to me and I knew it was a peaceful dream. A smile played on his lips, and a hint of laughter in his breath. My boyfriend was the most amazing creature to walk planet earth.  
  
Adam Banks was as sweet as any man, as kind as any child and as honest as an infant. When growing up Adam never lost his innocence and that is strange to most. He hasn't taken a walk on many wild sides but he's very strong willed and out spoken.  
  
Adam has walked on one wild side, and he's still following the trail. By being my boyfriend he's betraying all his family's hopes for him, disregarding his friend's acceptance to be with another man.  
  
I'm proud to have Adam wake in bed beside me. His light brown hair sticking straight in the air, and his eyes tired but he still holds them open. His innocence is best seen in the morning, when he can't figure out which thought is which and what hand gives the minutes on a clock. He's like a baby for a short while.  
  
Adam stirred and my thoughts continue to jumble around in my head. His arms moved above his head and stretched, hitting the wall and being drawn back into his body quickly. His mouth forms the shape of an "O" and he yawns through it. He closes his mouth and rubs his eyes. Then out from being his slender fingers I can see the blue.  
  
"Good morning, Charlie." He says to me and I smile. I lean down and kiss his forehead before replying.  
  
"Good morning, Adam." I laughed lightly when he turned to the clock on our dorm room wall. "It says eleven a.m." I said.  
  
"Thanks, Sweetie, my eyes won't focus." He smiles up at me and my heart jumps into my throat. When he combines his smile and his magnificent blue eyes my heart always beats faster.  
  
I melt into his body, laying my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around my back. One of his hands makes its way to my head and he starts stroking my curly brown hair. "Why'd you let me sleep so long?" He asks quietly.  
  
"You looked tired last night and you looked so comfortable this morning. I didn't want to disturb you." I said and I could feel a smile work its way onto his face.  
  
"Thanks, Charlie." He threaded his fingers in my hair and held them there, holding my head all the same. "What do you want to do today?" He asked me and I smiled knowing my answer.  
  
"I want to lie like this all day." I said and I heard his laugh.  
  
"Charlie, you know I would love to do that but you know as well as I do that those team mates of ours will be knocking on our door. What do you want to do that's out of the room?" He asked me again.  
  
"Practice is at eight thirty tonight so we have time." I replied.  
  
"Practice is on the rink today right? Dry land's on Monday?" He asked me and I nodded my head against his chest. Right now all I wanted to do was lay here peacefully with my head on his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
We eventually did leave the room, after fooling around on our bed. As Adam had said, Goldberg did knock on our door and invited us out to his family's deli for lunch. We gladly accepted having been hungry.  
  
No one on the team knows about Adam and I. I think it would devastate some and disgust some of the others. But there are a few I think would stick with us, stay our friends and help us through the problem's we're bound to have.  
  
Adam has his arm hanging around my neck in a brotherly way, as we walk with Gol0die out of the dorms and towards the restaurant. The way he's looking at me is enough to give away that we're in love but Goldberg doesn't catch on to Adam's arm and stares, or my smiles and finger tips that hold Adam's thigh for a moment before letting go when they hit together.  
  
"So, how have you two been? You haven't been out of your room in a while." Goldie said and I had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"We've both been sick." Leave it to Adam to cover for what we actually did. "Charlie got sick and I took care of him, but I caught what he had and he helped take care of me."  
  
Adam looked at me and smiled. We weren't lying completely. I had been sick but Adam never caught what I had, he just let me cuddle with him at night and made me soup during the day.  
  
"Sad to hear that, guys, I guess it's a good thing that practice is tonight and wasn't last week otherwise we'd have missed you two." Goldie said holding the door to his parent's deli open so we could walk in.  
  
"Thanks, Goldie. So, how has the team been?" I asked following Adam and him to the counter. Adam had dropped his arm from my shoulder about a block away from the deli and I stopped holding his thigh. We both thought sooner or later Goldie would figure it out.  
  
~^~*~^~ [Hey, everyone. It's been a while since I've written an author's note so I don't really know what to say. I can't say this is my first story, or my first attempt at slash. But I can say it's my ninth slash story. I'd appreciate any reviews-criticism, flames, or people who like the story so far. Hope to read something from each who read, it always makes me feel good to know people enjoy my stories. Bye!  
  
~*Angel*~] 


	2. Love me Adam's POV

[Damn, do you have any clue how difficult it is to keep up with M/D and maintain a first real boyfriend? Very hard. I'm proud to say I've been a girlfriend for... 2 weeks and 3 days, and not so proud that I haven't written since April. So, I decided today, I'm going to write! Hope you enjoy]  
  
{Disclaimer- I don't own the ducks, just my fantasies that contain them...  
  
Goldie must be as blind as a bat. Charlie and I almost made our relationship bluntly evident and he didn't notice, I do think Charlie and I got some looks from older people in the deli, but who cares about them? I only care how the ducks find out.  
  
Charlie and I didn't stay long with Goldberg, I had an itch growing in my stomach for Charlie's kiss and I couldn't just reach over and do it with Goldie there. What a way for him to find out. Smooch Greg, Charlie and I are together. Ha-ha, how funny.  
  
How not funny that I can't show my affection for the boy I love. How funny that I'm not supposed to be this way, but somehow I am. It's unfair to me, to Charlie, to us.  
  
Charlie and I are walking back to the dorms now, my hand grazing his back ever so often, making it appear as if I'm pushing him forward while I'm actually just touching him. I need to be able to touch my boyfriend; it should be a sin not to be able to touch the person you love whenever you want.  
  
Touch me, Charlie; touch me that way I love. Kiss me so that your tender lips gentle touch mine, barely there but giving me so much pleasure. Love me, Charlie, love me.  
  
Words I whisper to him every night hold high and dear in my heart... Charlie's beautiful blue eyes look at me from their corner, questioning my dazed mood. He voices his question. "Are you okay? You look upset." He said turning to face me completely. We stood outside our dorm room building. Charlie reaches for my hand and I open my mouth to speak but a tap on my shoulder causes my mouth to shut and Charlie's had to return to his side immediately.  
  
"Howdy there, fellas. What's got you so worked up on this here lovely day?" He asked, obviously noting my saddened smile.  
  
"Nothing there, cowboy Dwayne, nothing you need to worry about." I say patting him on the shoulder a hello.  
  
"Alrighty boys. If ya ever need to talk to me, ya'll know my room number. Ride'm cowboy." And with that Dwayne faded voice and body left us.  
  
Still not feeling as if we were alone I led Charlie up to our room. I opened the door and pushed him in, walking in behind him and slamming shut our door. I walked with him to the bed and I pushed him down somewhat forcefully. He dropped to the bed without much hesitation and I followed suit.  
  
I landed partially on top, to the side of Charlie. My lips hovered above his and taking one breath of air I lowered my lips closer to his. Touching them slightly I whispered, "I've never been better." And my lips hit his...  
  
[I'll add more soon, I promise. I'll even make my boyfriend remind me that I need to type more before this week's over. So, review and I hope to add more soon. Bye!]  
  
[Angel] 


End file.
